tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2013
Events January * – More than 100 people are killed and 270 injured in . * – The begins a five-month intervention into the , targeting the militant group. * – – Thirty-nine international workers and one security guard die in a at a facility near , . * – 242 young people (range between 18 and 25) die in a in the , . February * – conducts its , prompting widespread condemnation and tightened economic sanctions from the international community. * – A explodes over the Russian city of , injuring 1,489-1,492 people and damaging over 4,300 buildings. It is the most powerful meteor to strike Earth's atmosphere . The incident, along with a coincidental , prompts international concern regarding the vulnerability of the planet to meteor strikes. * – American scientists use a to create a living lab-grown from and animal ear cell cultures. In the future, it is hoped that similar ears could be grown to order as s for human patients suffering from ear trauma or amputation. * – as , becoming the first to since in , and the first to do so voluntarily since in . March * – Jorge Mario Bergoglio of is the 266th pope, whereupon he takes the and becomes the first pope, the first pope from the Americas, and the first pope from the Southern Hemisphere. * – President flees to the , after the nation's capital, . * – The European Union for . The bailout loan will be equally split between the , the , and the . The deal precipitates a in the island nation. * – Canada becomes the first country to withdraw from the . April * – The adopts the to regulate the international trade of s. * – Two Chechnya-born Islamist brothers (one of whom was a United States citizen) at the in , in the , killing 3 and injuring 264 others. * – The , one of the worst in the world, kills 1,134 people in . * – is as following the abdication of . May * – In a study published in the scientific journal , researchers from in the United States describe the first production of human s by . * – soldier of the is murdered in , southeast by Islamic terrorists Michael Adebolajo and Michael Adebowale. * – The , near , United States, having a record-breaking width 2.6 miles (4.2 km), with maximum wind speeds up to 301 mph (484 km/h), is the widest ever recorded on earth. June * – Former employee discloses operations engaged in by a U.S. government program to and flees the country, later being granted temporary in . * – abdicates and his son assumes power. * – defeats in an Australian Labor Party and consequently becomes , three years after Gillard Rudd. July * – becomes the 28th member of the . * – Amid across , is deposed in a military , leading to . * – is sworn in as , following the abdication of . August * – Following the military coup in Egypt, two anti-coup camps are raided by the security forces, leaving 2,696 dead. The raids were described by as "one of the world's largest killings of demonstrators in a single day in recent history". * – 1,429 are killed in the during the Syrian Civil War. * – The United Kingdom Parliament UK military attacks on Syria. September * ** : The / led by defeats the led by . Abbott would be sworn in on th. ** The awards the right to host the . * – Islamic militants the in , killing at least 62 civilians and wounding over 170. October * – Delegates from some 140 countries and territories sign the , a treaty designed to protect human health and the environment from emissions and releases of and mercury compounds. * – rejects a seat on the , making it the first country to reject a seat on the Security Council. takes the seat on . November * – The unmanned is launched by from its launchpad in . * – (Yolanda), one of the strongest s on record, hits the and , causing devastation with at least 6,241 dead. * – , a series of portraits of by the painter , sells for 142.4 million in a auction, setting a world record for an auctioned work of art. * – Fifty people are killed when crashes at Kazan Airport, Russia. * – pro-EU demonstrations begin in after President rejects an economic association agreement between the and Ukraine in favor of closer ties to . * – to limit their in exchange for sanctions relief. December * – of the delegates sign the agreement aimed at loosening global s. * – unmanned spacecraft , carrying the , becomes the first spacecraft to "soft"- on the since and the third ever robotic rover to do so. * – Fighting between ethnic and members of the presidential guard break out in , , plunging the country into . * – 38 people are killed in the in Iraq. Category:Recent history